


We Can Dance If You Want To

by josiesaltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: Exs, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesaltzman/pseuds/josiesaltzman
Summary: Josie hated her ex with all she had, or at least she tried to. But when when Josie and Penelope met in the hallway one night, they broke all their unspoken rules.





	We Can Dance If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the posie kiss and it's basically a smut oneshot. It's my first time posting my writing anywhere so leave nice comments if you like it. My twitter is @jojosaitzman. Enjoy :)

“There’s room for people in this world that just care about other people…not everyone has to be a showboat,” Josie exclaimed, angry at her ex and her stupid advice.

“You’re right,” Penelope said stepping forward. “This world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning. I happen to be the latter.”

They were so close at this point that Josie could smell the familiar scent of Penelope’s perfume. She missed her, to be honest. After what she did to her, that should be impossible. After what they’d been through, Josie should hate Penelope’s guts but as she stepped forward, grabbed Josie’s face with two hands, and leaned in to kiss her, Josie melted. She succumbed to the familiar feeling, so comfortable in Penelope’s arms. That is, until reality came rushing back and she stepped away. 

“I hate you,” Josie told her as she looked into Penelope’s eyes for any sign that this was all one big joke to her.

“I know,” Penelope said softly and smiled.

Josie couldn't find a trace of doubt in Penelope’s soft eyes and she stepped forward to kiss her again. Penelope turned, their lips still connected, and backed her against the wall in the hallway. She felt for the doorknob she knew was nearby, knowing that they were being too public.

She found the doorknob and twisted it open, pushing Josie into a dark storage closet, without breaking their kiss. Things turned heated quickly, everything a mess of lips and tongue. The only thing heard in the tiny closet was the sounds of them kissing.

Penelope spun them around and pushed Josie against the closed door. She clicked the lock and took Josie’s hands, pinning them against the wall and intertwining their fingers. Penelope kissed down Josie’s jawline to her neck, sucking her pulse point hard and easily eliciting a loud moan from the brunette beneath her. She pulled back and slipped a hand over Josie’s mouth.

“You have to be quiet, baby” Penelope heaved, trying to catch her breath. Josie’s eyes widened and she nodded. It had been a while since Josie had been with anyone and she found herself way too worked up already. Deciding it was safe, Penelope pulled her hand away and resumed her attention on Josie’s neck and jawline.

“Fuck,” Josie whined, forgetting the importance of her silence. Penelope stopped again, returning her hand to Josie’s mouth.

“You’re gonna get us caught, Jos,” Penelope scolded lightly, removing her hand after a few seconds. She returned her lips to Josie’s and moved her hands to rest on the tie of Josie’s bathrobe. Pulling back from the kiss, Penelope saw reassurance underneath hooded lids and blown out pupils. Josie’s hands met hers and helped undo the tie. She dropped it to floor, revealing her bra and underwear. Penelope drank in the sight in front of her and leaned in to connect their lips sloppily.

Josie eagerly reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, dropping it next to her bathrobe. Penelope reached up to massage Josie’s bare chest, earning her a moan into their kiss. She felt goosebumps rise on Josie’s heated skin. Suddenly, Josie stopped and leaned forward to whisper into Penelope’s ear.

“Touch me,” Josie pleaded. Penelope met her vulnerable, soft eyes and watched them flutter closed as she cupped her through her underwear.

She could feel how wet Josie was already and slipped her hand under the waistband of her underwear. She pressed two fingertips in circular motions against Josie’s throbbing center, making Josie’s head fall back gently against the door and her eyes roll back as she sighed.

Knowing Josie would lose control as things progressed, Penelope took Josie’s bottom lip between her own to keep her quiet. She slid one finger into Josie’s core. The brunette gasped and shut her eyes tighter.

“More, please” Josie heaved. Penelope moved her hand to cover Josie’s mouth again and moved her swollen lips to the girl’s neck. She added another finger and started to speed up her movements, curling her fingers every time. Penelope could feel her getting close as she worked at a steady pace. Josie held Penelope’s shoulders for support, letting out loud moans muffled by P’s hand until her whole body shuddered.

Penelope helped Josie ride out her orgasm slowly and removed her hand. She looked Josie in the eyes and slipped two fingers into her mouth. 

“You taste,” Penelope paused, leaning into Josie’s ear, “so good,” she breathed. And with that, Josie crashed their lips together. She sucked Penelope’s tongue lightly, eager to taste herself.

She reached for the zipper along the back of Penelope’s dress, momentarily breaking the kiss to ask permission. She checked Penelope’s eyes for any doubt and Penelope responded by turning around to give Josie better access to the zipper. She unzipped the dress in one quick motion and let it drop to the floor, leaving Penelope in only her matching black bra and underwear. Josie spun Penelope around to connect their lips again in a hungry kiss. 

Josie pulled at Penelope’s hair to expose more of her neck. She sucked hard at her pulse point, almost as if she had something to prove, knowing it would leave a bruise.

“Fuck, Jos, no marks,” Penelope heaved, catching her breath. Not trusting herself, Josie moved down to Penelope’s chest instead. Quickly, she unhooked her bra and discarded it on the floor. Josie took a nipple into her mouth feeling it harden under the warmth of her tongue. She moved to the other one giving it the same treatment, leaving a trail of bright pink bruises around Penelope’s chest where they wouldn't be seen.

Kneeling down, Josie made her way to Penelope’s underwear. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and pulled them down slowly, making eye contact with Penelope. Penelope leaned against the closet door and Josie hiked one leg up on her shoulder, letting her hot breath tease the girl in front of her. She attached her lips to Penelope’s center, making her breath hitch. Penelope’s hands fell to her hair and gripped tight as Josie’s flattened tongue lapped at her core. Penelope’s eyes were squeezed shut as she was built up more and more. Suddenly, she felt Josie slip one finger inside of her and now she was having trouble staying quiet.

“Josie,” Penelope moaned. She was practically leading Josie’s every move with her grip on her hair.

“Look at me,” Josie told Penelope. Her eyes fell to the girl kneeling below her until they shut completely.

“Fuck,” Penelope said a little too loudly as she climaxed and she pressed Josie’s face against her.

When her body relaxed again she pulled Josie back up for a kiss - this one slower. Josie was the first to pull away.

“No one can know about this, Penelope, especially not Lizzie,” Josie demanded. Penelope leaned in to kiss her in response but Josie stopped her with a hand against her chest. “Promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.” Penelope relented.


End file.
